Blame it on the alcohol
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: After a party of the galactic republic the jedi and clones wake up with a horrible hangover. Rated T for safety.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey the everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. I got the idea for this story from the song *plays an airguitar and starts to sing "I've got a hangover"*

Cody: WHAT are you doing?

Me: *stops apruptly* Oh...hey there Cody.

Cody: Is this fiction based on, that you are making a fool outta yourself?

Me. No, no it isn't. Don't worry.

Cody: I'm glad to hear this.

_I've got a hangover wooooohooo. I've been drinkin too much for sure._

Rex woke up in the clone trooper barracks on Coruscant. He was tierd and had a horrible headache. The room he had been sleeping in looked like a thermal detonator had just gone off. The clone struggled to sit up. He realized, that he had spent the night on the floor and then he reconized the room to be his own one.

_,,I still would like to know, what Cody is doing in my bunk.", _he thought, as he spotted his fellow commander, who lied onto his bunk...more or less.

Rex got to his feet and struggled to keep his balance, before he looked for the shirt of his body suit. As he found it into a corner, where some bottles were scattered around, it suddenly hit him.

,,_Okay...how drunken have I been?", _he mentally asked himself.

,,_Really drunken. Kriff, I feel horrible.", _he thought, before he ran to the fresher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aaylas eyes peeled open. She already reconized, that their was something wrong, as she saw, what she was wearing. The young jedi knight wore a verry short pink dress and a tiara with much pink fur.

_,,When did I get changed?", _she thought and sat up.

,,_Oh yes...I put this on for the republic party.",_ she thought afterwards and sat up.

She reconized, that she had slept in the council's chambers and quickly made her way outta there, but it didn't look any better, then in the rest of the temple. Rubbish and empty bottles everywhere, lightsabers and blasters everywhere, the walls were dirty, like the floor and sleeping jedi and sometimes even clones were lying onto the floor.

_,,I didn't know, that the party would get outta control like this...",_ Aayla thought, as she looked for something to clean up the mess in the hallway, what turned out to be difficult, since often tripped over the sleeping.

_,,My head is killing me, but someone has to clean up this mess. I hope master Yoda doesn't return from his mission so soon. When he sees this mess, we will get in a whole load of trouble.",_ Aayla thought, holding her head in pain

,,Master?", she suddenly heared a girl's voice from behind.

It was Aaylas padawan Savina Moonstar. She wore a green glittery dress, with one torn sleeve and black ballerina shoes. Aayla rushed to the girl's side, knelt down to her level and placed her hands onto her shoulders.

,,I will never drink so much again. I'm not even sure, if I'll ever drink again.", Savina mumbled tierdly.

,,I feel sick master.", Savina added then and ran to the fresher.

Aayla followed her apprentice, who was extremely sick. She was throwing up into a sink. Aayla patted her back. As Savina stopped, Aayla took her hand.

,,I better get you to your quarters, so you can rest.", she whispered.

,,It's better like that master.", Savina mumbled.

Aayla leaded Savina to her quarters, she shared with her friend Ahsoka Tano. Savina had no idea where she could be. Savina only lied down on her bed. Aayla pulled the blanket over her, before she left and rushed to her quarters. She had a feeling, that the party got more outta control, then she had thought. Aayla's suspicions had been right. She looked in the holo-net, where someone had put up pictures from the party.

_,,Great! Did someone put this up to humilliate the jedi?", _Aayla thought.

She had spotted some pictures, where jedi were doing things, that they wouldn't clearly do, when they weren't drunken. Then one picture made her chuckle. It was a picture of jedi master Mace Windu dancing with his fellow jedi master Adi Gallia.

_,,They look nice together. Okay...there is nothing I can blame them for. We were ALL DRUNKEN!", _Aayla thought afterwards.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anakin woke up from feeling cold metal. The young jedi knight sat up and found out, that he was on the _"Resolute"_. He had spent the night in the jedi cruisers hangar. Ahsoka slept right next to him.

_,,I will NEVER EVER DRINK ALCOHOL AGAIN!", _Anakin thought, before he heaered moaning next to him.

Ahsoka had woken up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and after that she held her head in pain.

,,Ahsoka?", Anakin whispered.

,,Master?", Ahsoka mumbled and turned to him.

,,Have we slept in here the whole night?", Ahsoka asked.

,,Looks like we did.", Anakin replied.

The two of them looked down at them. Their partying clothes were torn.

,,Are there any others in here?", Anakin asked.

,,I don't know.", Ahsoka awnsered mumbeling.

Suddenly the two jedi heared the groaning of clones only a few meteres away from them.

,,Who is there?", Anakin excaimed.

Two clones tripped outta a gunship. The clones had been Echo and Fives.

,,Oh...sorry.", Anakin mumbled.

,,It's okay.", Fives replied, holding his head in pain, but suddenly he heared footsteps.

,,Somebody's coming!", he hissed.

,,We gotta get outta here, before someone sees us in here!", Ahsoka hissed.

The four of them quickly escaped the cruiser, before someone saw them. Echo and Fives quickly made their way to the clone troopers barracks, while Anakin and Ahsoka made their way back to the jedi temple. As they walked through the door, their eyes went wide in shock.

,,The temple looks like a thermal detonator went off!", Ahsoka excaimed, while Anakin almost fell over a sleeping clone.

In the mess Anakin suddenly spotted Aayla, who tried to clean up the worst.

,,Master Secura!", Anakin excaimed.

,,Master Skywalker!", Aayla excaimed.

,,I see you also have your apprentice with you. Ahsoka, you should go and get some rest.", Aayla said and turned to Ahsoka.

,,I'm okay...more or less.", Ahsoka mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cody's eyes peeled open. He got awake from the large ammount of pain in his head.

,,Ughhh...my head.", Cody groaned and struggled to sit up.

,,Nice to see, that you're finally awake. How do you feel?", he suddenly heared someone ask.

It turned out to be Captain Rex. He had put on his armor again, but it was mostly blue and hot pink.

,,I'm okay Rex. I just don't know, how I ended up here.", Cody mumbled and moaned again in pain.

,,You ended up in my room. Are you sure, you're okay?", Rex asked.

,,I am. What about you?", Cody asked back and sat up.

,,Threw up twice, but except for that I am alright.", Rex replied.

Cody slid off Rex bunk and sighed.

,,I better make my way outta here.", he mumbled.

,,Do you need help?", Rex asked and looked concerened.

,,No Rex. You're also not doing much better and I don't want to be a burden.", Cody mumbled.

,,I'm alright...more or less.", Rex mumbled.

Cody fell over as he reached the door of the room. Rex helped Cody up and helped him back to his own room.

,,Thank ya.", Cody mumbled, as they had reached Cody's room.

,,No problem Cody.", Rex replied and smiled.

Cody smiled back, before he lied down onto his own bunk.

_**Ending Word: **_I'm done with "Blame it on the alcohol". I hope you all like it and I'd love, if you'd leave reviews behind, before you go to your next party and now I'll just say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you!**_


End file.
